tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris and Ella
Overview The conflict is mainly one-sided on Chris' side. Throughout Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Chris is annoyed by Ella's singing and often reminds her that Total Drama World Tour is long over and she is not required to do so. Ella, however, loves to sing and maintains that not having to doesn't mean she can't. In A Blast from the Past, Ella's ability to tame even the most savage beast causes Chris to reach his limit. He bans her from singing ever again; failure to comply will result in her automatic elimination. He follows through on his threat in Mo Monkey Mo Problems after receiving an anonymous letter from another contestant, detailing her activities during the challenge. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island So, Uh This Is My Team? Chris is slightly shocked and irritated that Ella is "keen" to be on the show, but assures her that a little pain and torture will soon change her attitude. Chris is noticeably put off by Ella being gently carried to the ground by a bird. He is later somewhat shocked that she is singing, rhetorically asking Chef if he is understanding the current situation correctly. I Love You, Grease Pig! Chris' anger towards Ella intensifies in this episode when he sees her sing and dance the pig across the tires. He tells her that she does not have to sing for this season. To stop her activities with the pig, Chris blows a horn into the intercom, which makes the animal go wild. Ella scolds Chris for scaring her friend away, but Chris angrily replies that no singing was required, and yells "NONE!" for emphasis. This causes Ella to gasp in shock. She later calls Chris a "mean man" when conversing with Dave. Twinning Isn't Everything Chris interrupts Ella before she can sing to the Pimâpotew Kinosewak as a symbol of "friendly competition." Sugar squeals on Ella during the challenge for singing again, though Chris does not pay it any mind since it caused the girls to get hit with balloons, and he was satisfied with their pain. I Love You, I Love You Knots Chris reprimands Ella for "picking fights" with Sugar (although she was actually aiming to befriend her). She tries defending herself, but he doesn't give her a chance to explain. When it is Ella's turn, she is asked by Chris what she would change about herself given the choice. He doesn't believe the positive things she says about Sugar could possibly be true, although Clucky the chicken confirms it, and he shocks the Waneyihtam Maskwak. Before the sudden death challenge, Chris says he is certain who will be eliminated if Team Maskwak loses as he eyes a worried Ella. Chris urges her to shock her opposing team when she successfully retrieves the remote to do so. Ella backs down when she realizes she can't hurt them like that; however, much to Chris' dismay, an enraged Clucky grabs the remote from Ella and repeatedly shocks Rodney and the Pimâpotew Kinosewak. A Blast from the Past Chris' impatience with Ella's singing and her ability to charm animals comes to a head after seeing Scuba Bear cease its attack on Ella after she serenades it. He throws his coconut drink at Scuba Bear and orders it to attack Ella; however, this backfires, and Scuba Bear attacks Chris instead. During the elimination ceremony, after Chris gives the Waneyihtam Maskwak their reward, he imposes an ultimatum on Ella: if she sings again, she will be automatically eliminated. Sugar tells Ella to sing a song to try and change Chris' mind, but Sky quickly stops her from singing. Mo Monkey Mo Problems Chris terminates Ella from the competition for singing. The ultimatum continues throughout this episode. When the Waneyihtam Maskwak corners a bear that's eaten their monkey that's eaten their coin required to win the challenge, Dave is grasped tightly by the locks of the bear, urging the team to beg Ella to sing, which she knows she cannot do since Chris has forbid it. After some persuasion from Sky, who wants to save Dave, and Sugar, who wishes to report Ella's crime to Chris, Ella sings and serenades the bear. At elimination, Max's rightful place in the Cannon of Shame is exchanged for Ella's since Sugar submitted an anonymous letter to Chris, confirming that Ella sang. Chris is annoyed, and confused, by the abrupt goodbye song Ella performs. During the song, he sics Chef Hatchet on her, only for Chef to miss and fall. Chris dismisses her song after he presses the button that activates the cannon, firing Ella from Pahkitew Island, which he was happy with. Category:Chris' Interactions Category:Ella's Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions